


Bloodlines

by CamilleZayra



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: DameRey, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-25
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-26 16:21:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7581322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamilleZayra/pseuds/CamilleZayra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Jedi Knight and a Dathomir Priestess with intertwined destinies. A lost soul is reborn into a time of peace precariously balanced on the edge of a knife. Into every prophecy, there is a champion and this is their tales of love and woe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Death Is Only The Beginning

Aevi's lungs were beginning to hurt as she ran alongside her mother and her two elder sisters.

They were running as fast as they could from the burning temple surrounded by the screams of the dead and the dying.

Aevi's mother was bleeding from shallow cuts and her eldest sister Raevinna was favoring her right leg. Only herself and her second eldest sister Daena remained unscathed.

They had a strong connection with their planet's Magick but after the ambush, they were now depending on adrenaline to take them to the transport ship her mother used for interplanetary travel.

Her heart jumped in her throat when she saw the clearing up ahead. Being the strongest, both physically and mentally, she reached the ship first and ran into the cockpit to start the engine.

The Nightsisters had come for the Key, and they destroyed everything in their path to get their hands on this most sacred relic that was entrusted to her bloodline for protection.

Raevinna barely made it into the ship when they saw their mother and Daena speared through their bellies.

"Mother! Daena!"

Raevinna didn't stop with the controls and revved up the thrusters as they shot up into space, causing Aevi to stumble back into her seat.

Looking over to the co-pilots chair, her youngest sister's desperate wails pushed her own cries of grief to the surface.

The last Scions of the house of Dam'ron escaped into the blackness of space, hoping against hope that their sacrifice would be enough to keep the universe safe.

1 year later...

Two assassins followed quietly and easily through the maze of buildings and skyscrapers of Coruscant. They'd been spotted by the elder sister three days ago, but she was dead before the second day was done. It wouldn't be long before the young girl would be next.

The last remaining priestess of the Bright Sun Clan had to be captured. She would be the only one entrusted with the safekeeping of the Key.

This girl gave them more trouble than Raevinna. It was as though she could sense them before they got more than a few meters from her. She was strong with her magicks able to shield her presence from them a handful of times and she was stronger and faster than any Dathomiri that they've encountered.

"Asajj, I've lost sight of Aevi." The younger of the assassins called out to her.

She once was a friend, almost as close as blood sisters they were. But she chose to follow in the Dark Arts. Asajj Ventress embraced her anger at being displaced from the Bright Sun Temple and channelled that to search for her old adversary, but to no avail.

Fenoris Jaenata pulled to a stop and signalled for Asajj to halt. "We are too close to the Temple. We will wait for her to come out of hiding."

Asajj nodded in understanding. Damnable Jedi and their interfering with things they had no business of. The Nightsisters called upon their magicks to shadow themselves from the sorcery of the Jedi and found a nearby warrhouse overlooking the steps of the Jedi Temple. That way, they would have full visibility of those entering and leaving the temple.

Qui-Gon Jinn was supposed to be heading towards the temple after being dismissed by his Master, Count Dooku. At 19 years of age he was a good six foot two with the standard Padawan hairstyle and was quite fit.

In truth, he was secretly headed to a small apartment his parents left for him not far from the temple. Unconventional as it was for a Padawan to live away from the temple, his Master allowed him some freedom until he reached Knighthood if only to temper down his stubborn personality.

Something compelled him to seek out solace in his apartment as strange dreams left him perspiring badly and his heart beating wildly in his chest.

Dreams of a beautiful blonde woman with jade green eyes pleading him to save her over and over again. There was also the feeling of loss and so much pain and fear that he could not comprehend, but also a love so pure and bright that he felt himself burning from the inside out. He was so lost in thought that he did not feel her presence until she painfully rammed into him, barely breaking both of their fall if he did not reach into the Force in time to slow down their collision.

She would never forget how blue his eyes were. She couldn't believe her luck, the man from her vision at the temple on Dathomir was real, and they were on the ground with her face inches away from his lips.

Seconds, minutes or what felt like hours passed by, Qui-Gon couldn't care less, she was real, and warm and more beautiful in person than he could have ever imagined. His hands were on her hips and he was afraid to move, from fear of waking up from this dream.

Suddenly remembering the danger she was in, Aevi took a chance with the stranger she was straddling and prayed to her ancestors that her dream would not lead her astray.

"I need your help." The pull of their bond frightened Aevi but Qui-Gon had sensed this was the right thing to do. And Qui-Gon was known for following his heart, which led him to a lot of trouble in the past.

Qui-Gon nodded, "I know of a safehouse." He quickly stood up helping the young woman on her feet and quickly made their way to his apartment. He led her into his place and scanned for immediate danger.

After a tense few minutes, Qui-Gon and Aevi gave awkward glances at each other. Aevi fidgeted with the hem of her dirt covered tunic and suddenly felt ashamed of how forward she was towards the young man in front of her, but desperate times called for desperate measures.

Qui-Gon motioned for Aevi to follow him into the living room where he sat down on his favorite couch and waited for Aevi to do the same.

Aevi suddenly found herself crying, this was the first time in months that she'd felt a moments peace. And she could not grieve yet for her family, as much as it pained her to do so, for her mission was of the utmost importance.

Qui-Gon was unsure of how to proceed, so he went into the kitchen and made tea to help calm his guest. He also sent a small wave of peace serenity throughout his home, more for his sake than hers.

Though outwardly calm, his thoughts were a mess. He'd seen her in one of his meditations, the scene playing out exactly as it had occurred moments ago. She'd been a constant figure in his visions which, at the time, made no sense at all.

After all, why would a Jedi Padawan be shown a glimpses of a future with this young woman, when attachments were strictly forbidden in the teachings of the Jedi?

Aevi heard him bustling around in the kitchen and accepted his soothing presence, if only to set aside her grief for later.

Aevi steeled her nerves and readied herself to trust in her training from her mother. The accuracy of her visions had not failed her over the years except for the one vision which could have saved her family and her people. But she was a young girl that no one paid attention to, just a stupid, naive little girl.

This man sitting across from her was a constant presence in most of her vision quests. He would save her, protect her, love her. And grieve for her.

She took a sip of her tea and shakily placed it on the table. She then rose from her seat and took the space next to him.

"I thank you for saving my life Qui-Gon."

"How did you.." Qui-Gon could not hide his surprise when she said his name.

 

 


	2. Hold My Hand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The burdens they carry.

"The Goddess Allyra shows me many things Qui-Gon.

For generations, the women of my bloodline were chosen as Keepers of the Key. An ancient artifact that holds the power to destroy worlds and even open doorways to other dimensions.

Since I have not properly introduced myself I suppose now is a good time as any.

I am Aevi Dam'ron of the Bright Sun Clan, Priestess of the Goddess Allyra and I am the last of my line.

My mother, my sisters, my people are dead. Massacred by the Nightsisters."

She felt her chest tighten and her voice wavered. "I am alone now Qui-Gon. You are my only hope."

She felt strong calloused hands softly grip her own.

Qui-Gon slowly wrapped her up in his arms and pushed aside her pain. He could not fathom the extent of her pain but he vowed then and there that he would do anything in his power to her safe.

"You will not be alone in this. I can confer with the Council and..."

"No!"

She did not mean to interrupt him but Raevinna's dying words felt prophecised.

  
"My sister's last words to me was to seek out one specific Jedi Master. A Grand Master in fact."

Qui-Gon looked startled at first, but realised Master Yoda had been to Dathomir, he may have information regarding this Key and perhaps he might be able to help keep Aevi safe from the Nightsister assassins.

He slowly unfolded his arms from around her and politely stepped back, "You are welcome to stay here. For as long as you need. There is food and I have some clothes that you can change into."

Aevi smiled, grateful that he was so quick to open his home to her, a complete stranger.

His soothing voice interrupted her musings. "You may stay in the guest room while I prepare dinner." Aevi suddenly reaached for his hand and tightened her hold on him.

"Do you not fear the danger I pose by you welcoming me into your life?"

He did not wholly understand this situation himself, but the Force had been pushing him in this direction for as long as he could remember and now that he was here with Aevi he did not fear what was after her, not as much as the fear of possibly not being able to protect her as well as he could.

Add the fact that she was protecting something powerful enough to wipe out galaxies. If it would fall into the wrong hands? Well Kriff. He really had no choice, and looking at her now with their Force bond casting a slight glow around Aevi it further enhanced her beauty. It wouldn't be so bad watching out for her.

"The Force led you here to me Aevi. That in itself tells me you are where you need to be."

Aevi made her way to the guest room and as soon as her head touched the pillow, exhaustion finally caught up with her and darkness surrounded her dreams.

 


	3. Jimminy Cricket!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qui-Gon seeks out Yoda and more information regarding the Key is revealed.

Qui-Gon entered the temple at dawn and focused on Master Yoda's presence, which led him straight to the Council chambers where he found the Jedi Master meditating alone.

"Troubled your thoughts are, Padawan Jinn. Urgent your news is?"

Qui-Gon took a seat beside Yoda and opened his mind to the Ancient Jedi, mindful of keeping his thought transfer within the room. After a few minutes of silence Yoda finally opened his eyes and slid off gracefully from the meditation seat. He slowly walked towards one of the large windows overlooking the temple grounds and the shining lights of the city.

"Mmh. Much danger your priestess is. Know you must keep her safe do you? Mmh, the Force bond is strong, but Padawan you still are to Count Dooku."

Qui-Gon got up from his seat and stood beside Master Yoda. "The Force has shown me what must be done, Master. I cannot leave Aevi to her fate alone. I cannot just do nothing."

Yoda also felt compelled to allow the priestess to stay with the young man beside him. But the Force had always shown him a cloudy future for Qui-Gon, until now. Yoda's ears drooped in sorrow when he felt another nudge from the Force, more like a soft whisper tickling his mind showing him a glimpse of what lay ahead. Two paths presented, one leading to the destruction of all life and the other new life would bring about the balance to the Force but would also lead to darkness and war.

Yoda turned to face Qui-Gon, his large blue eyes solemn but firm in his decision. 

"Confer to you temporary status of Jedi Knight I will. Travel you both will to Yavin IV tomorrow. Your absence questioned it will not be. Take care of your transport and supplies I will."

Qui-Gon's eyes widened with every word that came out of Master Yoda's mouth. Him? A Jedi Knight without the permission of the Council and his own Master Count Dooku? 

The tapping of Yoda's cane pulled him out of his reverie. He noticed the Jedi Master slowly making his way across the room.

"Surprised you are of my decision? Much danger you will both be if stay you will in Coruscant. Certain you are of the sacrifices you face? Mmh. No matter. Made up your mind you already have."  
Yoda did not envy the burden placed on this young Knight's shoulders. But change was coming, the balance would shift once more and this Key would be a catalyst for the destruction of everything. There would no longer be a balance, just an everlasting darkness that would consume everything in its path.

"Master, have you ever come across any information regarding this Key?"

Yoda nodded to Qui-Gon. "Come."

The Master and the Knight walked the maze-like corridors of the temple until they finally reached Yoda's private quarters. He showed Qui-Gon to an old wooden desk, and under one of the drawers there was a secret compartment that when pressed down for longer than a second, it would pop open. Inside, Yoda pulled out a small booklet covered in cracked leather and some barely visible basic.

"Read it and know you will what the priestess protects."

"Into every generation, a priestess is born. Stronger and faster than any before her chosen to protect the Key. Only one shall bear the Blood of Summers Key. She is the Chalice, the Keeper of the Key."

"Many we were once long ago. Protected this knowledge we did, pass this on to you I will. Last of my brothers I am."

"I know she will die Master. I have seen it."

"I too have seen this. Prepare her you must, continue with your training you will. Together you will train until that day comes. Hurry Qui-Gon, for I fear, much time she does not have."

"May the Force be with you Master Yoda," Qui-Gon said to his former Master and left without another word.


	4. Little Bit Of History Repeating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qui-Gon and Aevi have escaped.

Aevi was anxiously awaiting Qui-Gon's return from the temple. She had no idea what her next move would be, not without the risk of the Nighsister assassins finding out her location and killing her just like they hd done with Raevinna.

She fiddled with the pendant hanging around her neck, it once belonged to her mother. It was held together by a plain leather cord and her pendant was just a plain green stone of unknown origins. It was two thin pieces of an unknown green meteor rock, one vertical piece and a horizontal piece placed on top of the other like a cross.

It was a well known fact that on the night of the Claiming Festival, her mother conceived during a meteor shower. Her mother's mate found the pieces of rock melded together and gave it to her as a gift during their short time together. Her sister Daena made the leather cord to hold the pendant on the day Aevi was born.

She bit her lip to stop the tears from falling. There would be time later to grieve for all that she had lost. She needed to keep it together, so she stilled her chaotic emotions and concentrated on the feeling of peace, warmth and safety. Unsurprisingly it was Qui-Gon's face that appeared in her mind.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Asajj paced up and down the narrow corridor of their hideout. She was growing tired of this waiting game, they had yet to find a trace of Aevi who seemingly disappeared into thin air. Her lips curved into an ugly smirk at the thought of that insolent little Ranchor lover.

Too good, too human, too perfect. Her mind was a whirl of dark emotions and she relished in the rush of power it gave her. Embracing the dark Magicks was worth all her losses, brcause absolute power was all she'd ever dreamed of. 

-And the scent of fresh tartmelons in shining blonde hair, cupid shaped pink lips and...-

She snarled and lashed out in anger causing a few items in the room to slam into a wall. Her silver eyes glinted in the harsh artificial lights making her seem more animalistic with pure rage, just in time for Feonora to return from a supply run.

When she entered the room, she simply raised an eyebrow at the scattered remains of a lamp and a broken frame with a nondescript picture of a hill on some planet with six moons in the background.

"I checked out the temple, no newcomers coming or going. And I still can't feel that little priestess of yours."

Asajj ignored the jibe and the smirk on Feonora's face. She grabbed one of the bags and rummaged through the assorted foodstuffs.

"I'll take a quick tour near the temple. Who knows, maybe you might have missed something."

Now it was Feonora who narrowed her eyes at Asajj's smirk. "Watch yourself with Aevi, she may be the youngest of Maevininda's brood but she was born under a green sky. The Crone Mother said..."

"She's nothing special!" Asajj snapped at her fellow Nightsister.

Feonora's smirk returned in full force, oh how she loved to rile up Asajj. So quick to anger this one is.

Asajj finished her snack and left for her rounds.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Qui-Gon returned in the evening with news of their destination. He knew Aevi was being watched so he took her down the garbage chute of his apartment which led to the basement. From there, they made their way to the underground tunnels of the city until they reached the lower and seedier parts of Coruscant where a ship was prepped with supplies, enough to last for a year.

The unmarked warehouse was known only to Master Yoda which housed unmarked vessels for missions unofficially sanctioned by the Jedi Council.

With their ship and supplies ready, Aevi and Qui-Gon boarded the vessel and left Coruscant within the hour.

**Author's Note:**

> Dear Readers,
> 
> I'm new to the world of writing fanfiction but I've been an avid reader for years. I do need some help with this story because I'm not even a novice writer. Would anyone like to be my beta-reader? Or someone to review my chapters before each post?   
> Thanks
> 
> Camille


End file.
